Drinking to Drown your Sorrows
by EditorDee
Summary: Waffy, X/F, F's having dreams so X and F decide to drown their sorrows, and find what they've been missing


Drinking to drown your sorrows By Dee  
  
Another inn, another dinner, another fight. Xelloss sighed and leaned back in his chair as Lina, Amelia and Gourry fought over another chicken leg.  
  
"Filia, dijoubu?" Xelloss cracked an eye open to see Zelgadis leaning towards the fierce dragon.  
  
"Eh? Oh, I'm fine, Zelgadis-san." Xelloss couldn't help watching her as she took another generous sip from her cup of tea. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's your sixth cup tonight." Filia glanced into her cup, as if just noticing it. "So?" "You usually only have two or three."  
  
Lina watched the two talking as she bit into another piece of sausage. A twinge of jealousy flickered across her thoughts for a single moment before her concern for Filia pushed it away. "Filia, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Filia glanced over at Lina. "Hai. I'm just.fine." Although the pause was quick, Lina and Zel both caught it and shot each other glances when Filia went back to drinking her tea.  
  
Xelloss closed his eye again, but try as he might, he couldn't relax. Filia floated throughout his mind.  
  
Filia stole a glance at Xelloss, legs propped up on the table, comfortable and sleeping. She looked back down into her cup. She needed this. The others hadn't figured out that she wasn't just drinking tea today. It was quite liberally laced with spirits. To help ease the sharp pain in her chest to a dull ache. If nothing else, to just help her pass out, so she didn't have any dreams tonight.  
  
***  
  
As the table's occupant's slowly left the table, Filia stayed. Both Lina and Zel had given her odd, worried looks as they went up to bed. Xelloss remained, but Filia hardly noticed him, thinking he was asleep anyway. As the waiter came by, she snagged him.  
  
"Bring me a bottle of wine." The boy nodded and cleared away the dinner dishes. He returned quickly whit her bottle, a glass and a broom to clear up the broken dishes on the ground.  
  
Filia became intent on the bottle, not bothering with the glass. It looked dirty anyway.  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes, almost surprised to find the inn's main dining room practically empty; except for a few, drinking themselves blind. Which seemed to be what Filia was determined to do, right next to him.  
  
"Waiter!" Filia called the poor boy over again.  
  
"Another bottle of wine, ma'am?"  
  
Filia shook her head. "No, I want something stronger." She thought for a moment. "Do you have any Zelphilia wine?"  
  
"Z-zelphilia?!"  
  
"Yes, do you have any?"  
  
The waiter nodded. "It's extremely expens-"  
  
"Just bring me the bottle!" The waiter bobbed his head and ran off. He shuffled back a moment later and set down a bottle.  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
Filia nodded. "For now."  
  
"That's some mighty potent stuff, there Filia."  
  
Filia blinked, startled. "Eh?!" She focused on Xelloss whose eyes were slightly open and fixed on her. "Oh, you're awake, namagomi." But the name lacked it's normal infusion of hatred. Xelloss opened his eyes all the way, losing his game face.  
  
"Are you alright, Filia?" Xelloss refrained from upsetting her, besides she was suffering enough right now, nothing he said could make any difference. Besides, this form of pain and misery just wasn't quite as satisfying as it normally was. Maybe it was because it was radiating off of her. Anyone else, and it would have been delicious. Xelloss mentally shook himself to get his meandering mind back to the subject in front of him.  
  
"I'm fine." Filia took a swig from the bottle. "You know that stuff can be harsh."  
  
"I want harsh, I want potent, and I don't want to remember anything tomorrow, much less think right now."  
  
Xelloss frowned. "Look, as much as I'm usually always looking for a meal, I'm not particularly hungry right now. Fess up, get this over with, because this unwanted meal is starting to taste sour."  
  
Filia glared sharply at him. His harsh words never stung so much as right now. "Why do you do that to me?"  
  
Xelloss blinked. "Eh?" He looked startled for a moment. "Do what?"  
  
"You always say something cruel, hateful or stupid. Why? And why do you direct most of those comments towards me?" Filia glanced at the bottle again and took another hefty swig as tears began to pool in her eyes.  
  
"I could have sworn that it was mutual, Filia. Seeing as how you're the one who began calling me names in the first place."  
  
Filia frowned, but didn't deny it. She stayed silent.  
  
Xelloss made a rude, disgusted noise and threw up his hands in disgust. He took his feet from the table and his chair came down hard. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle from her hand. Filia was about to protest when he took a deep swig for himself. "Alright, Filia, you may as well spill what's bothering you. We'll sit here and finish off this entire bottle while you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Filia frowned and reached for the bottle. She swallowed another hefty mouthful and shook her head. She could tell that she was drunk, she felt the disconnection between her and her senses. Xelloss might feel it necessary to talk, but she sure as hell didn't feel like talking about her problems, especially not with him. Their little heart to heart moment would have to wait for another time.  
  
Xelloss watched as numerous emotions flitted across her face. He signaled the waiter over. "How many more bottles of that wine do you have?"  
  
"Uh, 4, sir, but they are all exceedingly expensive." The young man was nervous. This man in purple made him even more uncomfortable. As scary as the red haired sorceress, and the blond with the flicking tail was kind of scary as well. But, all in all, this man scared him more than all the others of that group.except maybe for that justice freak princess.  
  
Xelloss breathed in the boy's fear and smiled to himself. He pulled a large pouch of coins out of his cloak. "Here, this should cover all 4, plus the one we have here." The young man took the proffered pouch and opened it to find gold coins.  
  
"Y-y-yes sir, this is plenty enough, sir, would you like any change?"  
  
Xelloss shook his head, "Keep it, you deserve it, seeing as how you've survived serving this table." The young man grinned. He may be scary, but he was generous. "Yes sir!"  
  
Filia took the bottle and chugged at least a third of it. She put the bottle back down and tried to right her swimming head.  
  
"You take hits like that and I'm not surprised that you're feeling funny."  
  
Filia looked up. "Don't tell me how to drink. I've been around long enough to know my own body, and how much alcohol I can stand."  
  
Xelloss grinned. "Well, doll, seeing as how I'm much older than you, I can't let you get drunk alone." He took the bottle and chugged the remaining bit. "Well, it may be a waste of good Zelphilia wine, but it goes to the head quicker this way." He smirked at the fuming dragon.  
  
"That was the last of the bottle! You're a real jerk, Xelloss."  
  
"No fears, my dear, here comes the waiter with four more bottles." Filia looked up and grinned as the waiter set one down in front of her and uncorked it.  
  
"Would like a glass, sir?"  
  
Xelloss shook his head. "We'll drink from the bottle. Thank you." The waiter nodded and scurried off to clean up the other tables. He was ready to go home, sleep and forget all about today. Even if he made a killing with tips, it was still a really really weird day.  
  
An hour and a half later:  
  
Filia giggled. She leaned against Xelloss as laughter overtook both of them.  
  
"Y-ya-you know what?" Xelloss asked, as he continued to giggle.  
  
Filia gasped for air. "What?"  
  
"I haven't been this drunk in a millennia."  
  
That set Filia off all over again. She gasped as she leaned against him, her chair began slipping out from under her. She was just about to fall when Xelloss caught her. Setting them on all who new round of giggling. Filia righted her chair and sat back on it. Their knees were touching, and Xelloss still had his arm around her. Filia laid her head on his shoulder and took another hit from the last bottle.  
  
"This is our last bottle, you know."  
  
Filia frowned. "Damn, well, lets try to make it last." She took another sip and handed it to him.  
  
"You know what, I forgot.why did you begin drinkin in the first place?"  
  
Filia snickered. "Cause I wanted to sleep tonight."  
  
Xelloss frowned. "But.but if you wanted to sleep tonight.why're you still here?"  
  
"Cause you're sorry ass decided to keep me from my bed."  
  
"Whoopsy." Xelloss grinned and took the bottle for another sip.  
  
"Yeah, whoopsy."  
  
"So, why'd you want to sleep? Been having trouble sleepin?"  
  
"Yep, I keep dreamin every night. And they keep getting worse. So, I figured out that if I drink a bit, I'll sleep through the dream.or at least I won't remember it very well." Filia yawned. "Sides, that's all that really matters."  
  
"Whatcha dream about?" Xelloss asked, curious that such a strong woman would have problems with dreams.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can talk about it. My elders are already pissed off enough as it is at me. I'm not supposed to love, especially the one that I do.but it's pointless, hopeless and fruitless."  
  
"Nice use of the word less."  
  
"I thought so too." Filia sighed and snuggled closer to his warmth. "Besides, you can't love anyways." And with that she passed out, comfortable in his warm embrace, safe and happy for once.even if she was too drunk to remember it all in the morning.  
  
Xelloss glanced down at her, serious for the moment. "But I can love.and I do."  
  
With that, he transported them back to her room and began to doze off next to her on her bed. It would be interesting when they woke up, but it felt so right at the moment. He didn't care right now.  
  
"I love you, too, Filia. I love you, too." And with that he fell asleep, curled around her, his arms wrapping her in their warm embrace.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Filia awoke wrapped in warm arms. She snuggled closer to the warmth. Her head may be pounding, but it was warm and comfortable right here. Wait a minute.the last thing she remembered was drinking with Xelloss.  
  
"Good morning," his warm, dark voice sent a shiver through her frame. "Well, technically, it's afternoon."  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked, avoiding the obvious question, and unwilling to lose the comfort of her position.  
  
"They ate, and all went into town to eat some more."  
  
"Why are you still here.what happened last night?" Filia cringed, waiting for him to make fun of her, like he usually did.  
  
Xelloss smiled softly and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Nothing happened, if that's what you're afraid of." He kissed the side of her neck. "Been dreaming about me, little dragon?"  
  
Filia's eyes widened. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I've been dreaming of you," he answered softly.  
  
Filia turned in his arms to look him in his eyes, which were open and focused on her. "Have you now?"  
  
"Hai." Xelloss searched her face for anything, any emotion what so ever.  
  
"Oh, God, Xelloss.I.I." She threw her arms around him and hugged him, kissing his face. He smiled and caught her lips in with his.  
  
She pulled away. "What about the elders? What about your master?"  
  
"We'll jump those hurdles when we get to them."  
  
"Oh, Xelloss, I l-l.I"  
  
"I know, I do, too."  
  
Neither could quite say it out loud yet, but it would come. Besides, the others would probably find out soon enough. "Xelloss?" Filia began a few moments later.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be having any more dreams, or at least they'll be good ones."  
  
"I'm glad, dearheart. I'm glad." With that, he snuggled closer to her, and was ready to share an even more intimate moment.  
  
"Beloved.ohmygod!" She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes bugged out. Filia shot off the bed, and ran for the basin next to the dresser.  
  
Xelloss grimaced. He got up and pulled her hair back from her face, as all the wine from the night caught up with her. Taking a washcloth, he dampened it in the pitcher of water and held it against the back of her neck. "Well, if I can still love you while you're barfing, I'm pretty sure we'll do all right."  
  
Filia smiled happily, and went back to letting go of her insides.  
  
FIN  
  
Author's Note: alright, so I couldn't just end it happily. There had to be some twist. I happen to know first hand what she's going through, so I just figured it was divine retribution. They may have gotten together, but at the price of Filia's stomach. I mean come on, first she was sipping whiskey and tea all night, then had 5 BOTTLES of Zelphilia wine. Who wouldn't be hungover? Besides Xelloss of course, he's a mazoku, he ain't gonna be hungover! Well, don't mind me, I'm babbling. I'm tired, I've been up most of the night, I've got a paper that's due on Monday that I haven't started yet and I'm procrastinatin, so anyway. Slayers don't belong to me. Don't sue, I've got tuition to pay. I have no money. Books cost way to much money anyway. 


End file.
